starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Woman
Biography Coming Soon! Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Woman's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced and enable her to lift about 7 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Woman is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Woman's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Woman's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to injury than an ordinary human's, although she is far from invulnerable. She is capable of withstanding impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Woman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Woman's natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' Spider-Woman's body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Spider-Woman's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. *'Immunity to Toxins, Poisons, Drugs, and Radiation:' Spider-Woman's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Woman's limbs can adhere to surfaces via electrostatic attraction. Spider-Woman can hold and carry a considerable amount of extra weight while sticking to walls without falling off; it's safe to assume that the weight she can carry is dozens of times her own, and the limits of how long she can do this before fatigue sets in are still unknown. *'Venom Blasts:' Her body possesses an inordinate amount of bio-electricity that she has learned to channel and discharge through her hands, in controlled bursts of what she calls "Venom Blasts". These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in humans. Spider-Woman can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. *'Pheromone Secretion:' Her metabolism generates certain types of pheromones that elicit attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might include gender and mood. *'Gliding:' She uses collapsible glider-wings to simulate flight. Abilities *'Skilled Martial Artist:' Spider-Woman is a highly experienced fighter in many forms of armed and unarmed physical combat, that include boxing, Judo, Karate, Capoeira, swords, and many other disciplines, though it is unsure where she learned much of this from. *'Skilled Spy:' She is also extensively trained in espionage, covert operations and stealth. *'Skilled Acrobat:' She is a superb athlete and an Olympic-level gymnast. *'Multilingual:' Due to her unknown espionage training, she is fluent in several languages, including Russian, Japanese, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean and German. Threads A list of past and present threads in which Black Tarantula has been present or made an appearance. Present Threads *http://www.sw-e.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=11428 (First Appearance as Josette Desjardin and Spider-Woman) Past Threads Category:Characters (WH) Category: Females (WH) Category:Heroes Category: Spider Family Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Category: Ninzi Category: French